


Water, Earth, Air, Fire

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Fire Powers, Flying, Force Training, Force Use, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training, Pilots, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rogue Robin, roguerobin028
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Two Jedi-in-training, a pilot, and an apprentice of the dark side explore their elemental abilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that the first couple fics I wrote with Rey all had her fascinated by water since she'd grown up in a desert, and I had the idea to give her the elemental power of water. Then I was pleasantly surprised how easily the other characters fell into the other three elements for me with no jockeying for position at all. (Then I realized this was open-ended enough to qualify as my Rogue Robin entry. ^_^)

Rey is grateful for her water powers. Any other element, and she may have grown bored. But growing up on Jakku, never around large quantities of the stuff – rarely around even _enough_ of the stuff, really – she's learned to appreciate it. Even here now, on Ahch-To, surrounded by more of it than she ever could have imagined before, it fascinates her. The way she can feel it flow through her consciousness, now, make it do what she wants...

Well, most of the time. But with practice, Master Luke has promised, she can come to rely on it, to have the power reliably at hand every single time she calls on it. And, in service of that purpose, he's set her a training exercise today. On a particular flat part of the island near the edge of the sea, not far from their shelters, is a garden in which they grow their food. Master Luke has assigned her to water the fruits and vegetables there using her powers.

The exercise isn't difficult, exactly, but it's precise. Rey must draw the water from the ocean below up to the cliff on which she stands and then guide it over the garden, all while making sure she has the right amount – not too much, not too little – and that she isn't dropping any or losing it to the wind.

She stands at the edge of the cliff, no fear of the height, arms outstretched to focus her concentration. Below, the sea laps at the base of the island, the water calm. She can see a storm far off on the horizon, but only time will tell if it affects them or not. She refocuses her attention.

She feels the water below her, millions of drops of it making up the massive currents. Her hand curls, mimicking the action she would take to interact with it physically, and a sparkling ribbon rises from the mass. A grin threatens to break on her face, but Rey doesn't let her emotions distract her. She wills the water to rise up, constantly reshaping the little stream with her thoughts, not letting even a drop escape. It reaches eye-level and she turns slowly, guiding it past her toward the garden and the waiting plants. _She's almost done it!_

And just as the thought breaks through, the wind comes up, and her concentration vanishes like smoke. Her tunic whips around her as the water she's collected dissipates like a thousand shining shards of glass on the breeze.

Rey groans, and, sitting nearby, Master Luke says calmly, “Again. Don't celebrate your victory before it's achieved, Rey. Stay focused.”

Rey clenches her fists tight for a second, then slowly relaxes them, letting her frustration flow away like she's been taught. Then she turns back to the cliff and begins again.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Finn faces a similar challenge. Opposite the garden, there is another cliff whose underside has largely been worn away by the constant battering of the wind and water. It would be easy enough to leave it alone, let it collapse as seems to be nature's goal, but why not use it instead as an exercise for the boy's own elemental powers? And besides, the livable area of the rocky island is small enough; saving this space could be useful.

Finn is kneeling, both palms pressed flat to the ground. He can feel it, solid and steady beneath him, the way it bends and curves up to the shaky precipice above. Without looking, he can sense how fragile it is.

Finn closes his eyes, ignoring the beads of sweat rolling down his back under his thin training tunic, ignoring the roar of the ocean around him, the breeze flowing past. He concentrates on the ground, letting the Force flow through him as Master Luke has instructed.

Distantly, he hears the sound of earth shifting, tiny pebbles skittering down the steep hillside. But that doesn't matter, is immaterial to his goal. He pushes his senses outward, guiding the element to his purpose. He feels as the very soil and rock above him begin to knit back together, firm up, press upward and out to replace that which has fallen.

It's an amazing sensation, the thought that it's _him_ willing this to happen. But it's exhausting, too, even though the work isn't done by his physical hands. He feels himself fading quickly and lets his focus drop, his eyes opening as he pants wildly, dragging in breaths as he sits back on his heels and looks up at his work.

It's...not that impressive, really. The gaping arch of the emptiness under the cliff looks almost the same. Only a small section, maybe as big as his circled arms, has become solid again. Finn makes a face, but he's still impressed he's managed to do anything at all.

 _Baby steps,_ he reminds himself.

* * *

Poe isn't jealous of the Jedi, not really. They may be able to control the elements, water and fire and earth, but the air is his. As he pulls his X-wing through a dramatic dive over the Resistance base, then drags back sharply on the stick to right it again, there's a wild grin on his face. He may not be able to bend the air to his will, but he doesn't need to. He understands this elemental, and it understands him. He can cut through it like he was born to the power, knows wind shear and speed and direction like the Jedi know the Force.

He respects the them, sure, and he's always amazed at what Rey and Finn (and, once, Ben and the others) can do. But it's foolish for anyone to assume that those without the Force aren't as powerful or effective, whether it be in fighting or healing or building or anything else. Not that he isn't happy that the two Jedi-in-training are going to be on their side, but still.

Poe spins his ship in a corkscrew, fast enough that the inertial dampeners can't quite keep up and he feels the g-forces pushing him back in his seat, just for the pure joy of it. A glace out his canopy to starboard shows his wingmate for this practice run is still right on top of him, and he smiles again. No, he and his pilots don't need the Force. They have skill and intuition and intimate knowledge of each other and their own element that helps them more than a mystical energy field ever could.

* * *

Fire is the most ancient element. Though air and water are still needed by every being to survive, fire is not. Long ago, hot flames were replaced by ovens and heaters, the dangerous element in its pure form becoming obsolete in all but the most backwater of places.

It's also the rarest elemental talent for a Jedi. Kylo Ren is glad of this. He's been special since it first presented in him as a child, and everyone knows it. Even Luke, who had always been afraid of him.

Ren's lips curl just thinking of it. He thinks of his grandfather, the stories he's read of Darth Vader and his duel on Mustafar, the castle he later build there for himself. The rumors were that Vader had had fire talents, too, though the truth of it isn't documented. Ren believes them. Why else would the Sith Lord choose to stay close to that place?

Ren looks at the flickering flame before him in his meditation suite. It's a tiny thing, barely worthy of the name _fire_ , but with a mere thought, it flares, growing high and wide, roaring. A smile slides across Ren's face in the orange light. Another thought, and the fire quiets again.

Bending perfectly to his command just as it had all those years ago in Luke's pitiful Jedi academy. Ren was the oldest and the most talented, always had been. When he'd set fire to the building, the other children hadn't known what to do. They'd panicked, and in their panic it had been almost pathetically easy to corner them and take them out one by one. They'd barely put up a fight.

Kylo Ren smiles again, raising black-gloved hands from his lap. He slides one off and reaches for the fire, presses his fingers fearlessly into the heart of the flame. He can feel the warmth on his flesh, but it doesn't burn. Not for him. Not for one with his talents.

He draws his hand back, replaces the glove and stands. The flame is extinguished with barely a thought. The fools in the New Republic and the Resistance already fear him, and most of them don't know about this.

He looks forward to seeing the fear reflected in their eyes along with his flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [super awesome edits](http://pixiedane.tumblr.com/post/160888512493/water-earth-air-fire-inspired-by) made by pixiedane inspired by the fic!


End file.
